Nightmare
by sasuhina-fan7
Summary: Sequel to Anchor. After the events in Boston, Hotch tries to move forward. Are the nightmares just nightmares, or a warning?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sequel time. Just like with The Least You Deserve, I was going to wait to start on the sequel, but I decided to just get started while I was working on several projects. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: No, don't own either Criminal Minds or Naruto**

"So you'll be back in the next few hours?" Hotch asked over the phone as he stepped into his apartment, toeing off his shoes and walking to his hall closet.

"Mhmm," Hinata's voice was nearly drowned out by the sound of the train in the background, "New York w-was fun, but..."

"I miss you too," Hotch finished as he opened the closet, removed a box on the shelf that was hiding his safe, "I'll pick you up from the train station and take you out for dinner."

"N-No, just b-bring me to your place," she said. That was when Hotch could hear how tired she must have felt.

"All right, but we're at least picking up take out," Hotch said as he pushed in a few numbers, watched the safe open, and then placed his two guns and badge in.

Hinata giggled, making Hotch smile even more. She had gone to New York for a three-day weekend to visit younger sister. The thought literally made Hotch think of his younger brother Sean in the same city. He had actually wanted to go with Hinata to hopefully see how his younger brother was doing- especially after having no contact with him ever since Sean decided to move to New York- but pulled back by Strauss, again. Hotch swore that woman was the devil in disguise.

"So are you up for Chinese or maybe Thai?" Hotch asked as he closed the safe door and headed for his bedroom, a shower and more casual clothes calling out for him.

"Mhmm, doesn't matter," she answered, her lack of stammers showing she was definitely tired.

"Maybe I should get take-out and put to bed," Hotch commented. Hinata stammered out an apology, "Don't, you're tired, and I can clearly hear it. Besides," Hotch smirked as he placed his briefcase in his bedroom closet and loosened his tie, "I enjoy tucking you in."

Hinata only sighed, and Hotch could imagine her rolling her eyes under her fatigued influence. Hotch was tempted to say something to perhaps bring back that bashful side of her, but he preferred to do such in person. The transition was just adorable- he sounded like a teenager in high school when he recited that in his head.

"Look, call me when you're getting close to your stop, and I'll be right there to pick you up," Hotch instructed as his tie was finally undone, and he pulled it from around his neck, "I love you."

"Love you too," Hotch could hear the smile in her tone before hanging up. Quickly placing his briefcase in his closet and shutting the door, Hotch grabbed a pair of jeans and a gray polo from his dresser and then headed for the shower.

The day was boring with only paperwork and consultations, but Hotch still enjoyed the spray of the hot water over his muscles. It was as if the water was washing away the problems and pain that came with his job and personal life.

Running his fingers through his dampening hair, Hotch thought about how things went for the past month. The Reaper case was still fresh in his mind, and Hotch found himself having nightmares. George Foyet coming in, a twisted smirk on his lips, an arm tightened around Hinata's midsection, and a knife up to her throat and her eyes wide in terror. His voice rung in Hotch's ear, mocking him, telling him that he should have taken the deal. And then the knife would go through her pale skin and soon blood would blast out. Hotch, who was just frozen there, jumped and caught her in his arms. Panic would rise as he begged her to hold on, to keep looking at him. Instead tears were in her lavender eyes, fear and even hatred in her pupils. Hotch knew who that hatred directed towards, and that's what scared him more as he saw the life drain from those beautiful eyes. All Hotch could only do was keep saying he was sorry, that he loved her.

Hotch's voice was caught in his throat at the very thought, his nails digging into his wash cloth. The first night he had that nightmare was a week after his team had returned from Boston. During his marriage with Hailey, Hotch had learned to keep his body under control after a bad dream, but it seemed to have went out the window as he bolted upwards almost violently, accidentally pushing Hinata off his chest and nearly to the floor. His body was shaking with terror, tears were pouring from his brown eyes, and all he could say was that he was sorry. Hotch's panic attack was barely contained by Hinata who was holding his face in her hands, begging him to look at her. When that didn't work, Hotch felt a rather firm slap across the face.'

"Aaron," Hinata's tone was low with fear as she wiped his tears away and gave him a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he kept saying against those lips before pulling her into a deeper kiss, his hands circling around her, committing every touch to memory.

"You don't have to say sorry," she said when she managed to pull her lips away from his, and dove back in for another kiss. The lovemaking wasn't romantic like their first time, but it was passionate; and Hotch couldn't stop saying he loved her.

"I love you too," she responded when the session finally ended, and Hotch was tight in her arms.

The nightmares still came, but Hotch had managed to control his reactions a bit better. Hinata asked what happened, and all Hotch could say was that there was a former case that was still hitting him hard. It wasn't long before Hinata herself had found about George Foyet's escape, and she only reassured him that she was there.

The water was running cold, so Hotch took that as his cue to get out. He dried himself off, got dressed, and checked his phone. No calls. He past the time by doing the extra paperwork he usually brings home. He was close to finishing when he heard his phone go off and smiled when he saw the name.

"I'm on my way, now," Hotch said after he pushed the call button and instantly went to grab his keys.

"Good," she was definitely tired. Hotch put on his shoes, grabbed his jacket, turned off the lights, and made sure the door was locked when he stepped out.

The weather was getting cooler, the true sign of the fall. Hinata's was birthday in over a month, and Hotch was already planning on what to do for her. David had simply suggested just asking her to move in with him- "Hotch, the look on your face shows she probably spends more time at your place than hers. Just make it official". In a not so friendly way, Hailey brought up the same thing. She was getting on the right track to actually accepting Hinata as a big part of Hotch's life, but Hailey was still cautious about the age and her motives- "Expect to try to accept it, Aaron, but don't ask me to like her".

As much as Hotch wanted to ask Hinata to move in with him- he was confident that she would say yes- Hotch was still weary of the fact that Hinata had a roommate that was loose-lipped, and he didn't want her to deal with people crowding her over her growing relationship with an older man. For now, he was okay with her sleeping over his place; and occasionally him sleeping at hers if the situation called for it.

Driving to the train station, Hotch thought about perhaps a romantic day together. Maybe a small party at the lake they found. It had been a long time since the two had went there, and even Jack was asking when they were going to visit it again- Hailey's disapproving glare focused on him at the moment. Besides, the team hadn't seen it themselves, and they were in much need of something serene instead of something gruesome. He just prayed Derek or David used it for their own- Aaron cleared his throat- desires.

The train station wasn't crowded when Hotch arrived and he was quick to get inside just as he heard one train speeding away. Hotch reached the platform and smiled when he saw the familiar brown jacket Hinata wore when she left a few days ago. Her eyes were clearly struggling to say open as she stood, and her hair was held in a loose braid- something Hotch liked. She barely noticed Hotch until he pulled her into his chest, grabbing her bag as he went.

"Welcome home," he whispers, giving a gentle kiss on her hair.

"Not home yet," she said, her hand landed on its favorite place over his chest, "Take me."

Hotch chuckled, coaxing her into lifting her head so he can give her a quick kiss, "As you wish."

**A/N: Alright, let me hear what you have to say.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'd like to thank those who faved and followed as well as the review. To be honest, this wasn't how I planned the story, but hey, my muse dragged me in a different direction, so I'll follow it. Now I hope you enjoy**

A groan came from Aaron's lips as he finished washing his face, fatigue and frustration racking his body. He thread his fingers through his short, dark hair while looking at his reflection that somehow shown in the dark bathroom. Somehow, Hotch's bloodshot eyes were obvious in the lack of lighting, making it seem as though he hadn't slept in days when he had been sleeping for the past few hours.

Hotch groaned again before drying off his face and heading back to his room. Carefully, he got under the blankets and wrapped his arm around Hinata who was sleeping peacefully. She stirred just a bit before calming down, letting out a content sigh before falling quiet once more. Hotch smiled just a little before placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head and trying to relax once more.

In the back of his mind, Hotch was trying reassure himself that Hinata was still here, not in Foyet's grip, and not dying from a slit throat. It was just his nerves playing out the worst case scenario and would calm down once that monster was behind bars. He had spent whatever time he could tracking the man, but he had to admit the trail went cold; and Hotch had to focus on other things like fresh cases and his family. Didn't mean Hotch would check in everyday to find new leads.

"Aaron," Hinata mumbled and soon enough Hotch felt her shift under his arm and bury her face in his chest, a hand over his chest, "You're thinking too loud."

Despite his troubled thoughts, Hotch couldn't at least give off slight smile at her words; however, he just didn't have the energy to respond. Instead, Hotch just drew a bit closer and gave another kiss to her head, an apology followed afterwards. Hinata shifted again, her hand gripping the T-shirt he wore.

"You had another nightmare, didn't you?" her voice wasn't laced with sleep but with concern.

Hotch had thought about possibly lying in hopes of not frustrating her as well. He was still cautious about causing her pain- well, more than what he had already put her though. Fingers threading through her hair, Hotch decided not to.

"It's something we can talk about in the morning," he said after a few more seconds of consideration, "Go back to sleep, you clearly need it."

Hinata had slept through out the drive to the Chinese place to pick up his takeout and through the drive home. Hotch had to literally hold her up as he walked her to the apartment, and he wasn't surprised when Hinata didn't complain while he helped her get out of her clothes and into some night clothes- one of his T-shirts and sweatpants. She was out like a light when Hotch tucked her into his bed. Not even Hotch climbing into bed after eating and getting ready for bed himself didn't wake her. Instead she just let out a content sigh when Hotch pulled her close.

"Not as much as I did earlier," she admitted. Soon enough she had pulled herself from Hotch's protective hold and sat up. In the confines of the dark bedroom, Hotch could still the seriousness and concern in her lavender eyes and felt her hand in his own hair, leading it down to his cheek where the stubble was probably scratching her, "Aaron, please..."

Aaron sat up, his hand gripping hers. He closed his eyes as he tried to recall the memories of that nightmare without feeling the urge to puke the sesame seed chicken he had earlier. The last part, no matter how hard he tried, always brought a shuddering breath out of him.

"Aaron?" Hinata's voice pulled him out from his dark memories, and he found his grip on Hinata's hand being a bit tighter.

"Yes, I did," Hotch finally confessed.

There was a heavy silence afterwards, both treating the situation as if it was the most fragile piece of art in the world. And in a way, it was. Hotch knew this could open a can of worms that would be near impossible to put back in. As much as he wanted to let himself feel guilt over letting that monster escape, Hotch promised himself, Dave, and Hinata that he would try; and dammit he was trying.

"Aaron, I'm right here," Hinata whispered as her lips grazed over his. The gesture was simple but gentle, sending a nice wave of calm over Hotch.

"I know," Hotch's tone was low as he used his free hand to touch hers, "I know."

Ending his words with a chaste kiss of his own, Hotch pulled Hinata back down to the mattress, whispering how he was fine now; and that they could talk about this in the morning. He knew Hinata wanted to talk about more, her eyes holding so many question; however, she just nodded and buried her face back in his chest.

Hotch gave off a relieved and grateful smile that he knew she wouldn't see before it melted into a serious rather serious. Sleep hadn't came back to him as easily this time, and he only stared intently at the window that was being covered by the drawn blinds as if he was expecting someone to appear suddenly and attack. Only when he heard a content sigh from Hinata didn't he snap out of his paranoid trance and closed his eyes.

He couldn't tell if he slept or not because Hotch knew he didn't dream, and he certainly felt a bit agitated when his phone rang. Prying his eyes open, Hotch quickly stopped Hinata from stirring and whispered for her to go back to sleep. Her eyes were blinking sleepily at him as he twisted and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. JJ was calling.

"Hotchner," his voice had a bit of a grumble.

"Hotch, sorry for waking you so early, but we have a case in Oregon with an unusual signature."

"I understand, I'll be done soon," Hotch hung up soon after, irritation coming from him as he rolled out of bed.

"Aaron?" Hinata sat up, pulling the comforter around her.

"We have a case," Hotch explained as he went to his closet to grab a suit, "In Oregon."

He turned to see Hinata nodding in understanding as she pulled the comforter close to her, a slight look of disappointment in her eyes. If she was Hailey, Hotch would have known that that came when Hotch had leave when there was a planned family activity like a trip to the zoo or an event at Jack's school. But Hinata wasn't Hailey and he knew the disappointment was coming from the delay of a very important talk.

Hotch knew he shouldn't be relieved for avoiding the subject again, but he just didn't know how to address it. Profiling himself, Hotch knew his guilt would surface, and he was afraid that the roadblock that would come with the guilt would be too great for either of them to jump over.

"We'll talk as soon as I get back," he said, hoping Hinata didn't hear the waver in his tone. He walked back to the bed, laying the suit perfectly on the foot of it. With his hands free, Hotch cupped Hinata's face and gave a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I promise."

Hinata looked at him, and Hotch could tell she was trying study him to make sure he wasn't lying. To an extent, lawyers had to do a bit of profiling to know how to question those on the stand. Hinata was clearly able to tell when Hotch was thinking too much, or when he was running from something. If he was a murder suspect on trial, Hotch was sure that she would destroy him.

Eventually, Hinata nodded, leaning more into Hotch's touch as he rubbed the pad of his thumb over her cheek. It didn't take long for the familiar shade of red to begin showing. The color change was small- Hotch assumed it was because the situation was still serious- but it was enough to bring a genuine smile to his face as he came in for a small yet passionate kiss. Her breathing came in a slight pant against his lips as he separated from her, and the color grew a bit darker and Hinata's eyes were a bit lidded.

"Y-You should get ready," Hinata stammered out, and Hotch remembered that he had a case briefing to attend.

"Right, " Hotch slowly led her to lie back down, "It's early and I know you don't have classes tonight, so you go back to sleep."

Hinata opened her mouth to say something but was silenced by a finger to her lips, "Sleep, and I'll try to call you tonight."

There was a slight sternness to Hinata's eyes, but she nodded nonetheless. Hotch gave her one last kiss, told her he loved her, and then grabbed his suit and headed for the bathroom. The shower and routine afterwards was quick, and Hotch knew he didn't have time to get coffee as he went back to his room to grab his briefcase. Hinata was once more asleep although Hotch had a feeling that it was light as he made an effort to leave the room quietly. After grabbing his gun and badge from the closet safe, Hotch made sure to have his keys before locking up and heading to his car. When he reached the office, he was riding the elevator up with Rossi.

"Aren't you the first one here when we get a case?" Rossi didn't even try to hide the teasing in his tone. Hotch rolled his eyes.

"Get it out of your head, Dave," Hotch warned just as the elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"What, your girlfriend's gone for a few days, and you don't reassure how much you care about her?"

Hotch didn't even what to think about what Rossi would have said if Hotch admitted that that was what he had planned originally, "She was exhausted, so I just put her bed," and he didn't want think about how that was worded.

"Aaron, you are a gentleman," David chuckled just as the two men entered the conference room. Even with him being a later than he usual was, Hotch was still able to beat Morgan.

"Someone has to be," Hotch whispered as he took a case file from JJ and sat down next to Reid. As usual, the curious looks were sent his way, and Hotch gave them a look that warned them to back off as usual.

**A/N: Any helpful tips and suggestions are greatly welcomed. Again, thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed your holidays. Thank you all for your patience, favorites, and follows. Enjoy.**

When Hotch walked back into his apartment, he was sore and definitely grumpy. The case in Oregon resulted in Hotch crashing into the unsub's truck - also doubling as his murder weapon - in order to stop him, and then the unsub managing to drive away and over a cliff as an act of suicide.

Hotch couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for the guy, having lost his ability to walk as well as the woman he loved. He understood the need to get justice for her death as well as the pain that came with knowing her death was because of an accident on your part. Maybe Hotch had not felt that pain in real life, but he clearly felt it in his nightmares and the minutes after he woke up. There was no doubt that Hotch would have - at the every least - considered doing the same thing.

"A-Aaron?" Hinata's voice came in through the dining room, and Aaron didn't waste anytime in toeing off his shoes and placing his briefcase down to put away later before walking to the source of the voice.

Hinata looked completely at home as she had her books scattered around the dining room, most of them closed with only one opened and next to her laptop. Her hair was tied in a loose ponytail and she was dressed in a Georgetown sweatshirt and jeans. Giving her a slight smile, Hotch walked behind her and placed his rough hands on her shoulders. Despite his own sore muscles that probably needed attention, Hotch began gently massaging hers, enjoying the content sigh that came from her mouth.

"Hey," he whispered as he added a kiss to the top of her head, "Let me guess, term paper."

"Mhmm," Hinata's shoulders went slack under his touch and her fingers simply rested on the keys. Hotch could see that she had been working on this for quite sometime and was impressed by style and professionalism from what he could read. Definitely the result of a high-end yet strict education, "I-I'm almost d-done..."

"I see," Hotch gave another kiss, this time just below her earlobe. He bit back a smirk when he heard a small gasp as well as felt her shoulders stiffen just a bit, "Then why don't you take a break, you look as though you need it."

Hotch didn't think he could be this straightforward with her, usually letting her set the pace for times of intimacy since she was still a bit inexperienced with the sexual part of a relationship. The case, his nerves, and his want to avoid that hot topic they needed to talk about were his fuel, however, and Hotch wrapped his arms completely around her shoulders and started planting butterfly kisses from underneath her ear down to the pulse on her neck, enjoying the shudders and light moan coming from her.

"A-Aaron...stop..." she stammered as Hotch's hands began descending down her arms. She moved her head just a bit, so Hotch's lips wouldn't distract her and she grabbed one of his hands when it still continued its travels, "Y-You promised w-we talked."

Inwardly cursing, Hotch straightened up, his hands retreating to her shoulders. He wanted to make up an excuse, say he was too sore to talk, but knew that wouldn't work since he just tried to initiate an activity that, when Hotch thought about it, would have made his already sore muscles stiff in the morning. Maybe he could at least stall it until he at least had a shower, but then he once more banished that thought. Running wasn't going to help the situation, and he did promise her.

"You're right," he said as he gave a slight squeeze to her shoulders, "Come on, let's take this to the living room."

Hinata nodded as she stood up, not complaining when Hotch's hands moved off, one descending to the small of her back. He sat her down on the couch and took the seat next to her, enjoying the feel of the soft cushions on his stiff back. Taking her hand in his, Hotch ran his thumb over her knuckles and tried to get his thoughts organized. At some point he must have closed his eyes because he opened them when he felt Hinata's free hand stroke the stubble growing on his face, her own eyes were genuinely concerned as well as encouraging while the semblance of a smile was across her lips. Hotch once more thought what the hell had he done to deserve her.

"I'll be honest," he started as he took in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, "The nightmares won't go away unless he's behind bars," or dead, but Hotch didn't need to mention that. Hinata nodded, squeezing his hand as a way to tell him to go on, "I know he'll most likely come after me because I'm the one who defied his control, something a psychopath like him doesn't enjoy. He wants to see me squirm as a form of torture to reassure himself before..." Hotch's breath was heavy as he leaned forward until his forehead was touching her hair. He could here her breathing becoming a bit uneven as well as her hand holding his a bit too tight, "Before he comes in for the final blow, and that's why I believe you're the one I see..."

Hotch couldn't finish. Amazing how he was easily able to piece everything together. No, he could have pieced it together after the first night this all began. He knew Foyet's profile - it would perhaps be permanently ingrained in his mind - and Hotch knew Foyet bared a grudge against him. Hotch defied him, stood up to him, vowed to catch him; something a power hungry dog like George Foyet did not appreciate. There was no doubt the man would do whatever was needed to reinstate himself as the Alpha male. He had the pieces, but he was too scared of what he would see if he put them together.

"A-Aaron?" Hinata's voice was slightly shaky, and Hotch didn't hesitate to pull her into his chest, one hand threading through her hair while the other began drawing circles on her back.

For what seemed like forever, Hotch just held her, his eyes staring at the wall, but not exactly focused on it. Foyet would definitely come after Hinata if he found she existed. Hailey and Jack as well if Hotch was honest with himself. The monster would get off on torturing Hotch even more from the act. The very thought caused his body to tense and his grip on Hinata to tighten in a way that must have caused her discomfort because he heard a short gasp.

"I'm sorry," he whispered before he grazed his lips against the top of her head. Hinata only placed her hand where it loved to sit, gripping the jacket that was in the way. When Hotch gave told her about the case that started it all, he made sure to avoid some of the more grittier details like the deal and how Foyet reacted when Hotch turned it down. He didn't share such things while he was married to Hailey because of this, and he was already regretting even having this talk with Hinata.

"I doubt he knows you exist," he whispered in a way that was suppose to comfort both her and him, "But I won't deny that I'm not only worried for you but for Hailey and Jack as well. He'll try to destroy everything I have for he destroys me."

Hinata nodded, and Hotch couldn't help but wonder if she was regretting ever wanting this talk. He wouldn't blame her. The career Hotch chose wasn't something anyone could handle. What they see and who they deal could leave scars that would never disappear. Hotch knew that everyone on his team had a few. With so many, Gideon and Elle couldn't take it anymore and left. As for Hotch, he lost count; and he nearly left not only because of those scars but because of how it was all bleeding into his family life. Hailey had enough of Hotch's constant absence - something Hotch knew she wouldn't have minded if it was just her, but then she had Jack - and wanted Hotch to take a desk job or watch her leave with their son. If it wasn't for Morgan's confession about how the team was struggling during that case in Milwaukee, Hotch would have chosen the desk job and his family; but the team was also his family, and Hotch couldn't leave them. Of course Hailey made good on her threat, but Hotch would admit that something good came out of it, and she was in his arms.

"Come on," Hotch said after a few minutes. His arms now wrapped her waist, he pulled her up with him as he was the one that put on a reassuring smile, "Let me take you out to dinner. I haven't been able to properly spoil you when you came home, and it looks like you really do need a break."

Hotch heard the faint sounds of a giggle before he felt Hinata shake her head no. He was confused by the rejection before Hinata looked up at him, a small but caring smile on her face.

"C-Can we just s-stay in?" she asked, "I-I just want to lay d-down with you."

His still sore muscles agreed with her plan, and Hotch wouldn't mind just spending the night cuddling in bed after another night of takeout - he had been eating that way too much lately. Without hesitating, Hotch nodded, telling her that she could have the shower first while he ordered dinner.

While the water was going on, Hotch was quick to order pizza and then put his gun, badge, and briefcase in their usual places. When Hinata emerged in a loose T-shirt and pajama pants, Hotch gave her the money for the food before heading into the shower himself, thanking whatever he could for the hot water on his body. As he stepped out and dried himself off, Hotch thought about something more cheerful.

Hinata's birthday was still approaching, and Hotch wasn't sure what to do for her yet. He talked about it with Rossi again while on the jet ride back hom, making sure to keep his voice low so it wouldn't attract the ears of his noisy teammates. Rossi suggested a simple dinner while also hinting about asking her to move in with him. Hotch wondered why the older man was so adamant about that, but he didn't retort instead he just thought it over. Hinata's nosy roommate was still a problem as well as Foyet. If they were going to move in together, Hotch wanted it to be a smooth transition. Maybe when the school year was over, and Foyet was no longer a threat then Hotch would ask. Until then, Hotch was okay with just a dinner between them, although he was still playing with the idea of having a small get-together with the team.

When Hotch appeared in the living room dressed in a gray T-shirt and matching sweatpants, the pizza had already arrived and was set up along with plates on the coffee table. The TV was also on and flipped onto something random, perfect for a cuddle.

Feeling like a sappy teenager - and strangely okay with it - Hotch grabbed a few slices on a plate soon after Hinata did and was soon enough on the couch with Hinata pressed into his side. His plate rested in his lap as an arm wrapped affectionately and protectively around her waist. The couple sat like this for about two hours or so until Hotch's muscles reminded they were sore and craving a bed.

Looking down, he saw Hinata was struggling to stay awake, her plate on an end table next to her feet that were stretched out. He couldn't help the content smile crossed his face as he put his own plate on the coffee table and carefully maneuvered himself so that Hinata was completely laid on the couch, and Hotch was up and cleaning up their little informal dinner. Hinata's books and laptop were still on the dining room table, and Hotch couldn't help but chuckle at the reminder of how Hinata just felt right here. Even Hotch believed she was right here. In his apartment, in his bed, in his arms. She belonged.

Placing the dishes in the sink to clean in the morning and then placing the pizza in the fridge, Hotch went back to the living room and turned off the TV before turning back to his girlfriend that was still fast asleep on his couch, her mouth slightly opened and small snores coming from it. Hotch almost felt bad at disturbing the peaceful scene but got over it in favor of putting a hand underneath her knees and the other just beneath her shoulders and picking her up and close to his chest. Hinata mumbled just a bit before unconsciously burying her face in his chest, her hand once more finding its favorite place. He wasn't surprised.

Despite his muscles still protesting, Hotch took the sleeping girl back to his bedroom, relief flooding him when he saw the comfortable matress and blankets. He laid Hinata down carefully, resiting the urge to chuckle at her sleepy whine when she was removed from her comfy position, before joining her and wrapping the blanke around both of them. His arm once more wrapped its away around Hinata's waist and then pulled her close. A content sigh was his reponse, and he felt that hand once more. Hotch closed his eyes, a satisfied smile on his face, and hoping that this would be one night that he could sleep in peace.

He woke relieved that he did.

**A/N: I enjoyed that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long. This chapter did not like to be written. In fact, I finished it and then re-read it and realized it sucked so I had to re-write it. Not fun, especially if you're dealing with a serious case of writer's block. Anyway, I hope you really like this newest chapter. **

When Hailey came over to drop off Jack, the tension would obviously be there if Hinata was anywhere near her line of sight. Hotch would give his ex-wife credit for actually trying to tolerate Hinata, but the occasional dirty look was the occasional too many for him; and he had sent Hailey his own warning look. Hinata was able to tell the tension immediately and would make an excuse to leave such as helping Jack, who's excited as ever to see his dadd and Aunt 'Nata, get settled into his room. As expected, Hailey would show her total displeasure for Hinata picking up her son, but never outright say anything as she told Jack she would see him soon before leaving without saying another word to Hotch.

Letting out a frustrated huff, Hotch closed the door and headed straight for Jack's room. He stood at the door and watched as Jack was pulling out a few drawings from his overnight bag and showing them to Hinata, describing each of them. One of them was of him and his mother at the park the other day and another was of the time the three of them was at the lack. Hotch smiled at the comment, surprised Jack still held the memory close to him. He himself still had the picture of Hinata and Jack during that time.

"I want mommy to see too, but it too cold," Jack explained a bit disappointed. Hinata nodded, a genuine smile on her face as she patted Jack's head, and readjusted him on her lap.

"Well, Buddy, why don't you ask her again when it's warm outside," Hotch said as he crossed the room and sat beside Hinata. He smiled himself while patting Jack's head, "Tell her that the fish like to nibble on your toes and it feels funny."

Jack giggled when Hotch punctuated the sentence by tickling his socked foot. Hinata giggled herself and then it turned into a full-fledge squeal when Hotch directed his assualt on her neck. She tried to squirm away, telling Hotch that she was holding his son, but Jack was actually encouraging him, clapping his hands along in amusement.

"A-Aaron, I'm s-serious," Hinata managed to get out when Hotch kept up his assault and jerked a bit more Jack wriggled out of her grip and decided to start tickling Hinata's foot, "Oh, p-please stop..."

"Should we stop, buddy?" Hotch asked.

"No, Daddy, this is fun," Jack answered.

Hotch scooted closer to Hinata - his assault slowing - and whispered in her ear, "You heard the boy, this is fun."

"A-Aaron..." Hinata whined as the assault then the tickling increased and went for another two minutes when everyone was breathless.

Hinata tried to catch her breath as she laid her head on Hotch's shoulder who was resting his head on his; his breathing also heavy. Jack laid across both of their laps, giggling in between breaths. After a few minutes, Hotch was the first one to speak.

"That was fun."

"Shut up, Aaron."

Hotch just chuckled and kissed the top of her head while his free hand reached out stroked Jack's hair. Soon enough, Hotch realized the little tickle war ran his stomach on empty, so he offered to make lunch while he placed on a movie for Jack to watch with his aunt.

"Wanna watch Dr. Seuss," Jack squealed and scrambled to stand up, putting pressure on Hotch and Hinata's knees, which caused the former to wince and the latter to squeak.

"Easy there, buddy," Hotch said when he staggered to get up, Hinata doing the same. Jack, realizing what he did, frowned while he apologized. Hinata just smiled as she picked up the boy and told him to just be careful next time.

"Mac & Cheese?" Hotch suggested. Hinata nodded while Jack bounded in her arms while saying yes.

After lunch, Jack went back to his movies - switching Dr. Seuss for Cars when he was bored with the former - while Hotch gladly grabbed Hinata by the waist and dragged her back to the couch. When they landed on the cushions with Hinata tucked under Hotch's arm and head against his chest, she peeked up to give him a glare in which Hotch just chuckled and gave her a chaste kiss. Jack caught it and was quick to show his dislike by the situation by letting out a high pitch "ewwww". Hinata's face was instantly red, Hotch laughed before getting a light punch to his arm.

"I'm sorry," Hotch said in between chuckles before giving another kiss to her forehead this time. Hinata was still pouting, letting Hotch know that she didn't believe him, before sighing and burying her face into his chest.

"Is Aunt 'Nata okay?" Jack asked genuinely concerned as he climbed on the couch next to them.

"She's okay, buddy, just throwing a tantrum," Hotch explained, smirk still plastered on his face, and he let out a small "oomph" when Hinata beat on his chest, "I'll admit that I deserved that one."

"Jerk," Hinata mumbled into his shirt as her hand slid down to his lap and remained there. Jack giggled.

Hotch didn't comment any further and just let Jack cuddle against him on the other side and continued watching the movie. By the time it was nearing the end, Hotch discovered that both of them had fallen asleep, and he had to resist rolling his eyes in amusement.

He picked up Jack first, careful to make stretch Hinata down on the length of couch, and carried the sleeping boy to his room. After tucking him in, he double checked the time and saw that it was close to naptime anyway, before heading back to the living room. Think that Hinata falling asleep while on the couch was becoming a habit lately, Hotch picked her up - not surprised to see her cuddle into his chest - and carried her to his room. Well, it was becoming more and more like their room.

"Aaron..." Hinata moaned just as Hotch was tucking her in.

"You fell asleep," Hotch whispered while pulling the comforter up to her chin, "I have to say, I enjoy constantly carrying you from the living room."

Hinata's face turned red before she buried her face in the pillow. Hotch chuckled as he got under the comforter with her and tried to coax her back out, "Hey, I said I enjoyed it. There's no need to be embarrassed."

"D-Did Jack s-see that?" her voice was mostly muffled by the pillow, but she did peek up from the pillow and Hotch could still see the red on her cheeks.

Hotch shook his head, "He fell asleep too, and I made sure to put him to bed first."

Hinata let out a relieved sigh before lifting her head and running her hand over her reddened face. Hotch just chuckled, which got him another glare before watching Hinata turn away from him with a huff and pulling the blanket further up.

"Hey, none of that now," Hotch said as he snaked his arm around her waist and loomed closely to her ear. He felt her shudder when he breathed over it just a bit and then bit the shell lightly, "You know you're adorable when you're pouting."

"Hmph."

Hotch placed a light kiss just under her ear, and his hand went under the T-shirt she was wearing to tickle the soft skin of her stomach. Of course, Hinata twitched away at the touch, and Hotch pursued, enjoying her back pressing more against his chest.

"Y-You're enjoying t-this, aren't you?"

"I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't," Hotch reasoned as he placed another butterfly kiss, this time just above her chin, before he went back up and bit her earlobe again. His hand travelled up just a bit and he pulled her even closer to him if that was possible, "You know that this would have been so much more if Jack wasn't in the next room."

Another shudder was felt and Hotch buried his face into her neck, his breathing growing as he gave her a tiny bite, and felt her body jerk as she let out a muffled version of a moan.

"A-Aaron," she breathed out afterwards. He chuckled in her ear.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," he said as his hold relaxed and he came up for air, "Go to sleep, I have some files for work that I need to look over."

Hinata turned over and glared at him, her face still red and her breathing off just a bit. Hotch just smirked and planted a kiss on her forehead before getting himself from under the comforter. He heard Hinata huff while he went to his briefcase in the closet and pulled out several files.

Hotch went back to the bed, leaned down, and gave another kiss to her forehead, "I love you, and I promise I'll make it up to you."

Hinata just stuck her tongue out at him before turning away and closing her eyes. Hotch chuckled while rolling his eyes and leaving the room, making sure to be quiet when he closed the door. When he went to the kitchen to do his work, he let out a lazy yawn, noting how he would perhaps benefit from a nap - especially since Jack could get very hyper after his own nap - but stayed awake either way.

Today - despite Hailey's presence - had been great so far. He had fun showing no mercy to his girlfriend while tickling her, his son joining in, until all of them were breathless. Lunch was nice, and cuddling up to the two most important people in his life during the movie. Hotch doubt he would ever get tired of carrying Jack or Hinata and tucking them in - the only way he would stop was when Jack was too old and screaming how much his parents were ruining his life and that Hotch himself was hobbling on a cane. Today was a great day, and Hotch was determined to not let Foyet ruin it by invading his dreams and...

Hotch shook his head and opened a file. He would not go there, not today. Another yawn went through him, and Hotch shook his head. He knew he was just avoiding the inevitable, but now, he wanted this day to be the closest to perfect that it could be.

**A/N: I'm a big girl, so I can handle what you think. Let it rip.**


End file.
